Forgotten Blood
by Mavz
Summary: Story is told from the viewpoint of Jareth's lead servant, a fae girl not seen in the movie. Takes place before and after the movie. At the moment Sarah is not involved, but will be in the future. First chapter is the intro, explains a lot more.
1. Intro

The worlds and kingdoms of the Fae knew very well that they weren't the only ones out there. Treaties bound in ink had been formed between many alongside the blood splattered parchments that announced war. Portals were used as gateways from one world to another, yet they were tightly restricted. Only the rulers of each kingdom were allowed to move from one world to the next. If the need called for it, messengers were sent forth in their stead.

Earth was void of magic and therefore was not considered as one of the Fae worlds. Its portal had been created as human civilization had first begun, yet it had quickly been forgotten. The human race was not one that the Fae completely understood. They were only told in myth, just as the fae were spoken on Earth. Vampires, Faeries, Demons, werewolves and many other creatures certainly did exist. Humans, however, believed them only to be simple fairy tales.

Jareth The Goblin King, Ruler of the Underground had been told in one particular book so well that it had even recorded one of his rules. If one were to wish away their younger sibling he would take the babe and bring it to his Kingdom. He'd offer the older sibling a chance to get the child back, by going through his Labyrinth. Otherwise, the babe became a goblin and the sibling and parents forgot he ever existed and were returned to Earth.

It was the only portal that connected Earth to the Fae world that was still being used. When some completed the Labyrinth they would remember what happened in the Underground. Children, whether they were young or teenagers, never could keep themselves quiet for long. The stories were ignored at first. Slowly children began to spread the same stories, enough so that the governments of Earth began to grow interest.

The American Government uncovered the ancient portal in Sedona, Arizona. It took them a while to figure out how to go from one place and come back, but soon they figured it out. They began to conduct experiments on the different worlds, pretending that they were part of the Fae and attempted to blend in. Their experiments soon had them uncovered. The experiments focused around the Fae World's magic. The humans didn't understand it and they wanted to harness it. Technology and Magic, however, did not mix.

Because of their ignorance, Fae worlds were beginning to lose their magic. One even was destroyed. Rulers had closed off their portals and so far it kept the Humans out.


	2. A Fae World Dies

The castle shook violently sending all of its occupants to the ground. The roof was beginning to fall through, pieces of wood and rock crashing into the marble floor. Screams and shouts echoed through the hallways, deafening all of those inside. People scrambled to their feet and made a mad dash escape towards the closest door to them.

"Everyone calm down!" A young woman in her early twenties stood in the center of the large hallway, yelling desperately for anyone to stop. "In the name of the King, I command you to stop!"

No one listened. Everyone was in a mad scramble for their life. She watched through gray eyes as people were crushed by the pieces of the collapsing roof. She saw children running through the hallways in search for their parents. No one knew that their world was dying.

The castle shook once more and the woman fell. A loud crack sounded from above, a warning that more rock and wood was about to fall. She rolled onto her back just as a piece of rock fell onto her left arm. A cry escaped her lips as a sharp pain rushed through her body. She struggled for a moment, attempting to get her arm free. A series of sickening cracks emitted from her arm before it was finally released.

Panting in pain, she slowly got back to her feet. She swayed for a moment, her uninjured hand coming to press the bridge of her nose. She felt lightheaded, the pain had cut off most of her senses. Her sight was hazy and her ears were ringing, yet she couldn't stop now. Stumbling forward she managed to reach the throne room where the large portal stood behind his Majesty's throne.

"Everyone, come with me!"

It was her last desperate plea as she reached the portal, pressing her hand against the sensor to turn it on. She turned to see if anyone was behind her following her, yet there was no one. A loud explosion sounded off in the distance before the castle began to shake and hiss. Loud cracks and screeches sounded as the stones were literally torn from the walls and ceilings and thrown out of the way.

It took her a minute to realize that she should probably run away, that the castle being ripped apart while she was still inside was not a good situation to be in. She turned to face the portal and felt something large, heavy and hard strike her back. She was sent forward, through the portal and out the other side. She felt her head followed by her body connect with something hard before she collapsed to the ground.

A warm liquid began to make its way slowly down her face. A sharp pain was felt with each breath in her chest. Her head throbbed with every beat of her heart. She was scared to move in fear of making things worse, yet she didn't think it mattered. A darkness was beginning to take over her vision and she felt that soon she'd be dead.

She never thought she'd be in a situation like this. She never thought a rock would best her. She never thought she'd lose her entire life with no warning. Her thoughts began to slow and her eyes slowly closed. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. She relaxed and allowed the darkness to consume her. 


	3. Lost and Found

A loud crash sounded not to far away, yet her eyes would not budge. A high pitched squawk followed by a series of angry words too quick to understand suggested that something had run into something else. There was another thud and then a clank of metal.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" The voice of the angry one sounded. "Go find out if it's dead."

"Why me?" A low voice grumbled in return.

"Because, I told you so. Go do it!"

A grunt before small footsteps sounded. They stopped just beside her ear.

"Well, it's breathing." the low one spoke, "but I don't think it's going to last for long. Wait until Jareth hears of this...he's not going to be happy."

"What am I not going to be happy about?" A louder and stronger voice sounded from above her.

"Oh, oh, Jareth!" the angry one spoke. "Bart here killed this here...thing."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Both of you, shut up!" snapped the stronger one. "She is a fae girl, and she is not dead. Close though...alright, come on. Both of you, go to the castle and prepare a room for our guest." he paused. "What are you doing just standing there? Go!"

There was a shuffling of feet before running footsteps could be heard heading away from them. The sound of boots falling to the ground beside her made her think that Jareth, the one with the stronger voice, had been sitting above her.

"Where are you from, little girl?"

The voice sounded closer, almost as if his lips were close to her ear. She thought, for a second, that she heard him breathing. She tried to say 'get away from me' yet nothing came out. She couldn't move, couldn't speak or open her eyes. Though she did feel herself being picked up.

"I know you can hear me. You went through a portal too fast without any preparation. As a result, you are in a type of coma. You can hear everything, feel everything but you can't move or speak." he spoke to her as he walked. "Go to sleep."

The last few words were spoken in a firm tone. She felt her mind beginning to relax without her permission. Her imagination kicked in and took her into a dream state. The darkness slowly began to disappear. Before her now was a large fountain. The spout was a turtle standing on the head of a sitting wolf. The base of the fountain were etchings of owls and deer. A stone pathway encircled the fountain and split off into four different directions. Numerous bright and colorful flowers surrounded the pathway. Dotted here and there were hedges in the shapes of different animals. It was, simply put, a beautiful garden.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar voice sounded behind her.

She spun around to see who had spoken. There, standing before her was a man. His hair fell around his face like the mane of a lion. His eyes were narrowed like a predator's and his lips were held in a firm line. Above his eyes was what appeared to be light eyeshadow connecting his eyelids to his eyebrows and giving him a more feline appearance. His body was clothed in a rather strange fashion. A loose white poet's shirt hung from his shoulders and was tucked in to black tight pants. Tall knee-high black boots overlapped the pants and hung snug below his knee-caps. Hung on a crude rope around his neck was a strange silver pendant. It formed almost a triangle with the bottom two corners curving downward. In the center of the pendant was a circular piece of metal with some sort of marking.

"Where are you from?" He demanded, hands resting upon his hips.

She didn't respond. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know anything.

"I see. At least tell me your name. I am Jareth, the Goblin King"

She looked at him, as if thinking. She didn't know him, nor did she trust him. She reasoned, after a moment, that a name wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Giselle Derkwood..." she muttered, unsure if he would recognize the name.

For a moment it looked as if he recognized it, yet it disappeared as quick as it came. He strode forward and stopped before her, looking her over as if she were his new prized horse.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

She shook her head.

"Well then, it seems I have myself a new servant then. Once you're fixed up you'll be able to work for me."

A scowl crossed her face and he chuckled. Bitter hatred began to creep into her as he laughed at her.

"Oh, come come now. Don't make me feel pity for you. Go back to your world of darkness, we've already reached your bedroom."

She opened her mouth to say something, yet the garden and the man disappated into darkness before she could say anything. She wanted to scream, she wanted to punch, she wanted to hurt the man known as the Goblin King. She couldn't move or speak, she could do nothing.

"Just rest for now." the voice spoke as she felt herself being put down onto something soft. "Your chores will not be too difficult, that I promise you."

Footsteps moved away from her before a heavy door slammed shut. She was left, by herself, in darkness where she could do nothing. 


	4. The New Servant

The King of Goblins paced the crowded throne room in thought. Goblins that got in his way were promptly kicked to the other side of the room. His mismatched eyes were narrowed and unfocused as he contemplated what to do with his guest. He had no idea who she was or where she was from. All he had gotten from the dream was her name, and even then she seemed hesitant to give it. Not many in the Fae Kingdoms were known well enough by name. Even fewer would be hesitant to give it. He was led to believe that this girl was famous and not for good things.

He stopped pacing and looked towards his throne. Perhaps she was one of royalty? It would make sense, not many commoners were allowed access to the portals. Especially since the recent disturbances caused by humans. He snickered at the thought of them. Always curious but never knowing what they were actually doing. He doubted that they did any damage on purpose. They were simply ignorant.

Royalty would be rather useful for him. He could always use her as a diplomat, or something. He didn't quite know yet. He knew he needed a servant. A servant smart enough to be able to do whatever he said without completely screwing up. A servant skillful enough to do many things. Members of royalty could do many things. Yet, if he were to have guests from the other Fae worlds and they learned of her royalty he would be in trouble. Then again, he could always act as if he didn't know as long as she didn't tell him.

"Hogtoad!" he yelled, "Come here!"

He heard a crash outside of the room before running feet. Finally the stupid dwarf rounded the corner and hurried up to him. The barely useful thing was panting and having difficulty standing at attention with little air. Really, he needed more exercise.

"Y-y-yes sire?" he stuttered.

"I need you to check on our guest. You know, the weird girl who suddenly showed up. I need you to see if she's awake. If she isn't at least make sure she's alive. If she's awake come tell me, if she's dead then get rid of her."

"Of course! I'll go now."

"Thank you Hogled."

He watched the dwarf make his way quickly out of the throne room. The dwarf was barely useful. He always messed up almost every one of his orders. Though, he was easily intimidated and that was one useful thing about him. Though, Jareth really needed someone competent. He needed something other than a dwarf. The girl was sounding more and more like a good idea every second he thought of her. He smiled. Problem solved.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

She didn't know how long it had been. Perhaps hours or even days, she didn't know. Time was moving by so slowly for her, it was difficult to tell, Plus, without the ability to open her eyes and see the outside world, it was near impossible. She spent her time attempting to open her eyes. She struggled as time went by, forcing her brain to try and move the muscles necessary to open her eyes.

Success came slowly. At first she felt her eyes twitch, a sign that it was working. Then her eyes fluttered rapidly before finally opening. She couldn't move to sit up, yet at least she had eyesight. She could only see the ceiling and nothing more. It would have to do for now. The room was dark and assumed it was night time. Either way, she wanted to see more and began working on the rest of her muscles.

She didn't get far before a door opened and she immediately stopped all attempts. Her eyes rolled down in an attempt to see who was coming, yet she saw no one. Not for a while at least. She would have jumped if she had all her muscles in order when the ugly big-nosed face of a dwarf popped into her vision. He eyed her closely with a rather disappointed frown.

"Ah, you're awake. I guess that means I have to go fetch Jareth then. I hate Jareth." The dwarf grumbled as he sat beside her. "I hear you're suppose to be his new pet. You're life is going to be miserable."

She narrowed her eyes at him. There was no way she was going to become someone's pet. She was owned by no one, not even this Goblin King.

"I'll go get him now." the dwarf grumbled.

She fought with her mouth as the dwarf jumped down. Her lips twitched and slowly her mouth opened as a gasp escaped her.

"Wait," she said, her voice soft and weak.

"What is it?" the dwarf asked.

"Can't you get me out of here?"

The dwarf laughed and she frowned. She didn't much like being laughed at either. Though now she knew the answer to her question. There was no way out. She didn't know where the portals were either, or if there were any.

"Jareth keeps those he wishes to keep, unless they can break his spell. Not many know the right words, not even I do. Forget about it, you're doomed here. Just like the rest of us."

"Doomed?" The familiar haughty voice of the king sounded. "I didn't know you felt that way, Hogbrains. I'm tired of you, get out of my castle. I don't want to see you around here any longer. Go into the Labyrinth and bother people there."

"B-b-but sire!" the dwarf stuttered in protest.

"Begone," the King snapped.

She felt all of her muscles beginning to relax and she attempted to sit up. She lifted about an inch above the bed before falling back down. She heard him laugh and she scowled. Once more she attempted to sit up, this time she succeeded. The dwarf had left and standing in front of her was the Goblin King.

"So, you're awake," he began slowly, "while you were sleeping I took the time to fix those nasty wounds of yours. You should feel better. Payment for me saving your life will be your servitude. You shall serve me. I will not accept anything less."

"This is ridiculous." she growled, glaring at him, "I never asked to be saved."

"Well, I saved you so now you are under my power. If you don't do as I say, I will kill you. How's that?" he smiled slyly at her.

"Not if I kill you first."

She quickly moved her legs out of bed and went to stand, yet instead fell down. She laid on the ground and attempted to push herself up, yet her muscles were too weak. She felt a hand grip around her arm and she was hoisted to her feet. Jareth stood before her, holding her still. He was still smiling. All she wanted to do was to hit him, yet she knew she was too weak. His gloved hand moved down and snapped a silver bracelet around her wrist.

"You can't kill me, I'm stronger than you think. This bracelet will track where you go and keep you from trying to escape. You work for me now, whether you like it or not."


	5. King's Tantrum

She had done as he had asked despite how much she loathed it. The worm had told the girl the wrong way, the beast Ludo had been tied to a tree upside down to scare her, the firebirds did their best to keep her around and Sir Diddymus had attempted to defend the bridge. She had told them all different things to keep Sarah from getting to the Goblin City. Everything else that had slowed Sarah down was either by chance or Jareth's attempts.

Giselle never wanted Sarah to stray away from the Goblin City. Her attempts to keep the Human away from the city were halfhearted, and it showed. Sarah had reached the Goblin City, had defeated the robotic guard and even defeated Jareth himself. Jareth had no Queen and Giselle had no one else to receive orders from. In fact, she hadn't been receiving many orders since the day Sarah left.

Jareth, in his childish ways, had locked himself inside his chambers and refused to come out. The Labyrinth reflected his depression; for the first time she saw rain in the Underground. The sky had darkened upon his return from Earth and was followed closely by the constantly beating rain drops. It had been five days of constant pouring while Jareth hid in his chambers like a chastised school boy.

Hoggle came running to her on the fourth day of Jareth's tantrum. The poor dwarf looked frightened and begged for her to come with him to look at what was happening to the Labyrinth. He brought her to the entrance, or what once had been the entrance rather. The two large wooden doors laid flat on the ground. The stone structure that had once held them had crumbled into dust. The Labyrinth was grieving with Jareth, yet it seemed the elaborate maze was suicidal.

Giselle understood exactly what could happen if Jareth continued to stay in his room. The Labyrinth would fall apart and no longer would this world have a purpose. The Fae Council would have no choice but to either destroy the world or remove Jareth's throne. Despite her hatred for Jareth and the Underground, she did not want it destroyed or to see Jareth's crown be taken from him. Without him and this god awful place, she'd have no existence or home. She'd have no where to go.

She stood outside the large oak doors of his chambers and debated whether or not to knock. She knew she had to do something, she simply had no idea on how to approach it. She didn't want to console him, but she also didn't want him slipping further into depression. She took a deep breath and lifted her fist before pounding on the door.

"What do you want?" came the angry reply, "Leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she said as she pressed against the door, "Just let me in. I don't want to have to break the door down."

There was a pause before the door clicked, signaling that it had been unlocked. Relieved, she opened the door and stepped inside. The curtains had been drawn, leaving the room in darkness. She carefully made her way towards them and flung them open. The light that flooded the room stirred a moan from the canopy bed where Jareth laid.

"Torturing me already?" A growl echoed from the King, "I've already been tortured enough."

"Oh, get over it," she snapped, spinning around to face him, "You're acting like a child. You can't throw a tantrum every time you don't get what you want."

Stunned, he stared at her as she began to walk towards him. As she neared she noticed that the once blue sheets were now black, which contrasted sharply against his pale sickly skin. She scowled, knowing very well that he had changed them as an act that only a drama queen would perform. He was wallowing in self pity and it was destroying the world around them.

"You've changed the entire Labyrinth down to your sheets. Pathetic. I thought the Goblin King was better than that."

It was his turn to scowl.

"If I was so good then, why did Sarah leave me? She would have been my queen by now."

"You really want to marry a young girl who you'd have to bend over backwards for everyday?" She asked, crossing her arms, "you've got it wrong. You're suppose to find someone who will love you for who you are and won't make you fight for the affection and love everyday."

He grew quiet and looked down at the bed.

"You don't have to marry a young girl from Earth. Why don't you go to the annual Fae ball next week? Meet some new people? Find a woman?"

He groaned and turned away from her, rolling onto his side.

"I can only go with someone. If I showed up alone it would be humiliating," he sighed, "I was planning on taking Sarah."

"Do you know any girls?" She asked, ignoring the Sarah comment. She sat next to him on the bed, " You could go with someone you know and then split up. My dad always wanted me to go to the balls to show me off. I just went with my friend and then he and I would split up. Loads of people do it. No one actually thinks you're with your date unless you're engaged to them or married."

Jareth rolled onto his back and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"You went to dances and balls?"

"Yes," she glared at him, "Why do you look so surprised?"

"I thought you were just a peasant who didn't know how to use a portal and wanted to run away from your world. I didn't think you actually went to balls or anything of that sort."

"I'm a peasant now," she growled, offended, "But before I came here I was someone of much higher rank. Someone that you probably would have respected."

"Oh?" he asked, propping himself up onto one arm and looking at her with interest, "Do tell."

"No," she said, glaring at him, "And before you get all huffy, I'll make you a deal."

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"I'll tell you all about my past if you go to that ball next week."

He thought about it for a moment before sitting up fully and looking at her.

"I will go, but only if you tell me and go with me to the ball."

She fell silent, she hadn't been expecting that. She would have assumed he wanted to go with someone else. Anyone but her. She thought they had a mutual hatred for each other. She was only trying to help him now to help the Labyrinth.

"I haven't got a dress and I'm afraid I may have forgotten how to dance," her excuse was rather weak and she knew it.

"I'll buy you a dress. I'll have the seamstresses come tomorrow. I can even arrange for you to have dancing lessons beforehand. I'll order you if I have to."

A small grin appeared on Jareth's face, knowing very well that she couldn't refuse. Oh how she wanted to smack that smile right off of his stupid face. She didn't want to go, there were too many in the fae world that wished her dead. Her world hadn't exactly been the most peaceful. It was possible that she'd run into someone she knew, someone who respected her. It was possible that she could be set free. Either way it seemed that she didn't exactly have a choice at the moment.

"Alright...I'll go. Not like I have a choice anyway it seems."

"Fantastic," he said, ignoring the scowl on her face, "now to keep true to our agreement I believe you are to tell me of your past."

She nodded, yet said nothing for a while. She had kept quiet for over a year about who she was. It felt odd to suddenly be talking about it. Especially now that she knew he would be using this information for his own personal gain. Finally she began to speak, staring at her hands in an attempt to not be distracted in case he were to make some stupid face like he always did.

"My father was King Blake Derkwood and my mother was Queen Cynthia Derkwood. Due to no other siblings, I was therefore heir to the Motrean throne. As you have probably heard, Motre has long since been destroyed. I was thrown through the portal before I could give it coordinates. I had been trying desperately to get people through it, but no one listened. The castle was crumbling as the world died, its magic had been sucked from it. I don't know how...it just happened all at once."

There was only silence from Jareth and eventually she looked up. He was staring at her as if she had two heads, a familiar look at this point. He opened his mouth to speak yet closed it rather quickly. She couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit. For the first time in her entire time here, she had made the Goblin King speechless. The laugh she made seemed to revitalize him and the shocked expression disappeared from his face.

"I wasn't aware that Motre had been destroyed. Since Motre had been banned from many of the gatherings of the Fae worlds I also was not aware of the people on the royal court. I never imagined that you were a woman of such...stature."

It was as though her little story had completely changed her in his eyes. He had always given her a look of pity almost, but now his eyes seemed to hold a tad bit of respect. She was almost taken back. It had always been easy to hate him because of his mean comments and the glares she received from him. His sudden change made it a bit less clear, but she knew very well to remain on her guard around him. He'd come up with a plan, at some point.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted, "I am sure that you would have used me as a diplomat or something political. Plus, given that Motre was a very war heavy world not many like my family."

"I may not have turned you into a servant if you had told me," he said crossing his arms, "anyway, this does not change you agreeing to go to the ball. I'll think of what to do with you later, as for now I need some rest. You interrupted a good nap. Now begone."

There it was, the rudeness that made it so easy to hate him. She stood up from the bed and left the room without another word. For a moment she thought that it would be possible to not entirely hate going to the ball with him, but that thought disappeared as soon as he reminded her of what a royal pain in the ass he really was. She scowled as she made her way up to her bedroom, regretting the agreement she made with him. It was only when she had entered her room and thrown herself on the bed when she noticed the rain had stopped.

The King had stopped his tantrum and now it was time for her to take a nap. Sleep would be the only thing to calm her nerves, for now at least.


End file.
